Owing to the development of the electronic communication industry, portable terminals are becoming a necessity to modern society while becoming a significant means of delivery of rapidly changing information.
Recently, with the development and popularization of Graphical User Interface (GUI) systems, portable terminals have grown to a point that they may incorporate a flexible display. The flexible display can be bent, so it is playing a leading role in a conventionally restrictive display field. For example, the flexible display is being widely used in a field of an electronic book replacing a publication such as a magazine and a field of a new portable Information Telecommunication (IT) product such as a subminiature Personal Computer (PC) whose display can be folded or rolled for carriage, a smart card making real-time information confirmation possible, and the like.
However, as the portable terminal gets smaller to enhance mobility and carriage, while its performance increases, there is a limitation in displaying these contents to a screen. For instance, though a menu is not often used, when the menu is displayed on a screen, actually, the portable terminal displays contents desired by a user in a relatively small scale.